


好吃不过饺子

by ShieldwithWinter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldwithWinter/pseuds/ShieldwithWinter
Summary: 中世纪魔法存在AU/ABO/两盾一冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

巴基无法相信，只是一场再平常不过的阻击战，怎么可能会让他的史蒂夫失去了生命。Omega不稳定的体质让他缺席了这一场战斗，他没能如约定的那样守在自己布鲁克林小个子的身后。还没完全脱离发情期的巴基陷入悲恸的情绪中，外溢的信息素让传令的护卫一时失神。  
“巴恩斯将军，长老会请您过去议事厅一趟。”护卫的担忧之情溢于言表。长老会从史蒂夫将巴基从海德拉救回并宣布两人已经结合时起，就对这位领主夫人充满恶意。

议事厅沉重的大门在巴基身后缓缓观赏，隔绝了领主府护卫们无声的关切，只留下巴基面对坚硬冰冷的高台。大长老皮尔斯威严的声音高高在上地响起：“搜索队已经带回了领主大人的披风和盾牌。天神在上，领主大人为了城邦英勇战死，战士们正因此而受到激励打退了这一次异族的进犯。”皮尔斯留足了时间，而巴基却只是沉默地站立着，只有他微微发抖的身体透露出情绪的波动。  
“巴恩斯作为领主的伴侣，应当循律为战死的丈夫殉葬。”看出不太可能获得旁观巴恩斯恸哭的乐趣，长老罗斯打破沉默，直白的残忍要求却让大部分长老会成员露出了不怀好意的笑。“听医师说，领主夫人从海德拉归来后信息素一直不稳定，说不定和罗杰斯大人并没有成功结合。没有结合印迹，就无须殉葬，捡回一条命。”斯特恩阴阳怪气地接口，用阴毒的眼神再巴基过肩长发遮住的颈部扫来扫去。他邻座的希特维尔嗤笑一声：“斯特恩先生这样说，未免也太伤尸骨未寒的领主大人的心。在座各位难道能忘记领主大人是如何担保从九头蛇归来的巴恩斯的忠诚，又是如何力排众议完成婚约的？”“给没有体会过结合的美妙经历的可悲Omega一个机会也很合理吧。”“领主大人当初和巴恩斯在神明前的誓言已经清楚地表明了结合的事实。现在领主大人为了城邦牺牲，难道不该享受殉葬的荣耀？”高高在上的长老会膨胀的恶意让人回想起当年他们坚持审判冬日战士的场景，可惜那个挡在巴基身前据理力争的人现在已经被宣告死亡。  
讨论激烈的斯特恩和希特维尔不满足言语上的争执，从高台上走下，来到巴基身边伸手就要“检查”他颈部的咬痕。  
议事厅的大门被人一脚踹开，夹杂着血腥味与铁锈味的寒风吹了进来。巴基死寂的心还没因来人耀眼的金发重新温暖，就被那双血红的双眸看得重重下沉。  
来人粗暴地挡开两人，单手捏住了巴基的肩膀。“巴基身上没有史蒂夫的结合咬痕，他不会殉葬，我不允许。”随着话音落下是爆发的顶级Alpha信息素，情绪激荡的巴基在这一番刺激下晕了过去。  
格兰特毫不避讳地将巴基抱在怀中，向端坐上方的皮尔斯长老留下一句“不要违反约定”便扬长而去。

巴基从噩梦中惊醒，发现自己回到了家中温暖而昏暗的卧室里。曾经私密的二人空间此时被另一个充满侵略性的Alpha信息素占据。  
“你还在发情期，喝些水。”格兰特自然地端起一杯水坐到床边，递给巴基。  
巴基转过头避开：“为什么你的铠甲上，粘着的血里有史蒂夫的味道？”  
格兰特轻笑一声，放下手中的杯子：“原来你在议事厅里闻到了。我作为搜索队的领队，在山麓里找到了他带血的披风和盾牌。但我恐怕你并不相信这个说法。”  
“我曾那么相信你！”巴基干哑着嗓子嘶吼，“你只是找到了史蒂夫的东西，凭什么断言他的生死。我不接受！”  
格兰特一把按住巴基的双肩，沉下嗓音：“被异族驱使的魔兽杀死的人，什么也不会留下。巴基，你亲眼见过的。”格兰特的右手顺着巴基的肩胛抚上他的颈后，来回摩挲光洁的肌肤。  
巴基被涌上来的情热烧得失去了大部分力气，强撑着用手推开了格兰特：“我要自己去找他。”  
“你果然还是不信我。”格兰特收起笑意，“你现在这样走出领主府，长老会立刻会通告你是为了逃避殉葬而出逃。”  
沉默了一下，巴基坚定地说：“我会的。给我一个月的时间，或者…或者一旦我确认了史蒂夫……我会去陪他。”  
格兰特挑了挑眉，以巴基无法抗拒的力量将他压倒在床上：“可是我已经告诉长老会，下一次你走出领主府时，身上一定有我的结合咬痕。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 饺子真好吃  
> 不过厨师手艺不咋地，可能有点夹生

“呜呜……”暧昧的呻吟混杂着咕叽咕叽的拍击声在室内回响。巴基双手被格兰特强行扭转捆绑在腰后，平时过于柔软的枕头现在反而成为了限制呼吸的帮凶，但身后一下比一下深入的撞击让巴基无法逃离。跪趴的姿势激起一种占有猎物的愉悦感，让格兰特满足非常，前一天史蒂夫在巴基身上留下的痕迹现在被他用近乎虐待的手法覆盖。在巴基深陷的腰窝里留下一个红艳的吻痕，格兰特微微起身前倾，一手按紧对方的后脑，贴近耳边温柔地说：“先喂巴基哥哥一次，解解渴。”摩擦得灼热的甬道被热流冲击得一阵痉挛，绞得格兰特发出舒爽的喟叹。缓缓将阴茎退出巴基的身体，带出一缕白浊，看得格兰特兴奋地一巴掌拍上泛红的臀瓣，刺激得沉浸在高潮快感中的巴基猛地一缩身体。格兰特一手把呼吸急促的巴基侧过身，看着生理性的泪珠从他通红的眼角不住滚下，忍不住舔舐上去，品尝咸意。  
“流出来好多。”射了一次的格兰特心情畅快，看了看粘上小腹的黏腻，埋头在巴基的颈间蹭着，“是我进的太浅了，巴基哥哥。让我进到那里面去，喂给你更多。”  
柔情蜜意被重重捣在腹部的双拳打断，虽然还没有缓过劲来，但是冬日战士的被改造过的左臂仍不是能轻松承受的力道。  
“这么等不及。”格兰特粗暴地捅入三根手指左右碾转，逼出巴基的哀叫。被缚的双手终于得到了片刻自由，却在下一秒又被拉过头顶被之前格兰特撕裂的睡袍布条与床头柱捆在一起。手上的报复不停，格兰特另一手捏住巴基的双颊，强迫他看向自己的眼睛：“巴基哥哥可是罗杰斯夫人，现在被一个罗杰斯操，应该多配合。”看到巴基眼里涌上来的愤恨，让格兰特心里一黯，稍一松手，就被巴基将虎口咬出了血。他嘶了一声撤手，随手扯过布料堵住巴基的嘴。  
直起上身，格兰特舔着手上的伤痕，盯住巴基的眼神越发危险起来。他将手指从甬道内抽出，缓缓划过巴基的身体，留下湿漉漉的水痕，然后停留在了巴基的小腹。“生殖腔在这个位置对不对？”格兰特按了按，毫不理会巴基惊慌的摇头示弱，自顾自地说着，“巴基哥哥以前不是说，史蒂夫总是在这种时候问来问去让你觉得很温柔。我今天应该表现得也不错吧？”  
格兰特将巴基的双腿弯折压向胸膛，猛地冲入，准确地撞在了生殖腔口。巴基的叫喊被闷在口中，只传出瓮瓮的啊声。“成结的时候要从正面看见对方的脸，这点我也记得，我会满足巴基哥哥的。”  
生殖腔口被鞭挞的强烈刺激，让格兰特接下来的话在巴基耳中仿佛被放大了数倍。“16岁的生日宴后你和史蒂夫在花园里。第一次他给你的感觉很糟糕吧，我听你叫得那么痛，却让史蒂夫再进深一些。巴基哥哥总是这么照顾他。  
我们在红滩谷好不容易打了胜仗的那晚，你拉着他在僻静的树林里，跪下来把他吸得一脸陶醉，我也很想试试看。  
在他还是个弱不禁风的小个子时你保护了他那么多次，他却没能阻止九头蛇掳走你。而且明明是我……  
你回来之后不像以前那么喜欢出声了，真让我怀念以前你在床上的大胆。不过今晚是我们结合的好日子，巴基哥哥为我叫出来吧。”  
巴基被封在布料下的哀鸣让格兰特兴奋难抑，生殖腔口在漫长的冲击下逐渐张开，精神与肉体的双重刺激让格兰特加快了节奏，挤进了腔内。敏感的茎头触到一股明显不是Omega分泌液的液体，让格兰特一愣，紧接着更加疯狂地顶弄起来。  
口中的布料浸满了涎液，缝隙里传出巴基痛爽到极点的呻吟。濒临高潮的身体是最敏感的，他甚至能感受到前一晚史蒂夫留在生殖腔深处的精液正在被格兰特挤出。巴基不由自主地想要收缩腔道留住，当下却只能让格兰特更爽。  
不知道抽插的动作重复了多少下，格兰特终于抵住生殖腔的尽头射满了巴基，再忍耐着抽到腔口毫不犹豫地成结。  
颈部的腺体也在这一刻被残忍地咬破。格兰特取出巴基口中已经完全湿透的布料，面带笑容地享受这一刻巴基的呼喊。  
Omega的哀鸣仿佛能从格兰特故意留下的小小的卧室门缝里，传遍整个领主府。


End file.
